


You never know

by do_it_to_julia



Category: Star Trek, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Pon Farr, Sex Pollen, no beta readers we die like men, no ragrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia
Summary: On a lone mission from Snoke, Kylo Ren comes across a crashed shuttlecraft and its rather interesting pilot.This work is pure crack. It is the result of a conversation on my facebook wall, in which it was asked whether or not I ship "Kylock". I do now, friend. I do now.CN: "Dubious consent" tag applied because of Pon Farr, but both participants are enthusiastic, although Kylo Ren is a bit of a dick.





	You never know

At first, Kylo Ren had thought this was another part of the test. Master Snoke did that sometimes: unexpected attempts to catch him out, tempt him off course, draw him into a punishment for some failing or other in himself he'd neglected to consider.

But Ren had become quite adept at spotting these now, and a look inside the alien's mind - which, after a surprisingly strong burst of initial resistance, let Kylo in as easily as a Twi'lek prostitute - confirmed that not only had this man never _heard_ of Snoke, he didn't even appear to come from the same _galaxy_.

Beneath the searing rush of fire and chaos and irrepressible lust, the inside of Spock's head (Ren had garnered his name fairly quickly) was a shockingly calm and organized place, full of planets and ships and galactic superpowers that neither the New Republic nor the First Order had ever come into contact with. Kylo wondered how the small, pathetic shuttle he'd seen wrecked on the mountainside nearby had managed to travel such a distance.

He'd revisit that one when Spock wasn't currently begging for his dick.

\---

Kylo had sensed him before he saw him - _intelligence, fire, need_ telegraphing desperately from the sparse glade of trees near the crashed vessel - and when he came within visual range of the other man, he was shirtless and damp and lying on his back beside the river as if he'd been trying to cool himself down, although the day was relatively mild. His graceful, tapered ears were reminiscient of the Sephi, but his angled eyebrows and the olive hint in his skin tone were like no Sephi Ren had ever seen, and the sight was compelling enough that he had allowed himself to be momentarily diverted.

His gaze wandered over the man's trim, slick body, taking in his toned chest and the light gathering of hair above his sternum, a corresponding and slimmer trail running down from navel to beneath his waistband. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, and tension in his body would have made his distress obvious even if Kylo hadn't been capable of sensing his feelings. Ren considered him for a moment, his pale, droplet-dusted skin, that deep black hair sticking in unruly clumps to his forehead, and then, slowly, deliberately, he stepped forward, allowing his foot to come to rest on a fragile twig.

The snapping sound made the alien's eyes shoot open and he bolted up, scrambling into a crouch with a graceful, catlike movement. After a moment, he raised his open hands and stood, breathing hard.

"Please. I - require your assistance," he said, his voice hoarse. "Do - are you alone here? Are your people nearby?"

"Why?" Ren asked, one hand resting on his lightsaber. The alien took a breath, closed his eyes for a moment as if to ground himself.

"I have become stranded here," he managed. "I have a medical condition which requires - immediate intervention - to save my life. I... it is difficult for me to remain rational. Please. I need your help."

Kylo Ren thought about this for a moment. He didn't have medical supplies with him, apart from basic first aid stuff, and he couldn't really be bothered to go to the effort of dragging a sick alien around with him on his mission. Probably best to just put him out of his misery here and now. He drew his lightsaber and started forward.

"Wait! Wait- please-" The dark-haired man scrambled to his feet. "You - it is possible for you to assist me."

Ren stopped, but kept his lightsaber drawn. "How?" he asked.

The alien swallowed. Kylo watched his adam's apple move subtly up and down in his pale, slim throat. "I need you to mate with me," he said.

There was a tense and extended silence.

"What the _fuck_ did you just say?"

\---

He'd wondered momentarily if this was one of those weird sex pollen planets again, and the prospect irritated him. He'd specifically told Master Snoke that he wasn't going to any more planets like that unless Hux and maybe that cute dark-haired Lieutenant of his came with him.

Well. Actually, Snoke wasn't really someone you gave orders to. More specifically, Kylo had been dropping very strong mental hints along the lines of _please send me back to that weird sex pollen planet with Hux and Lieutenant whatsisface_ , but this was no time to quibble about details.

One mild force-choking, a somewhat strained explanation, and a good hard probe into Spock's mind later, Kylo Ren had a slightly clearer idea of the situation and what he needed to do to solve it. Despite still being held by the throat, the alien's hands were now moving up and down Kylo's body in a very persuasive way, and Kylo decided to allow it as he considered how to proceed.

"I - am more than willing to be the - recipient partner," Spock was saying. "Providing I can... ensure I am adequately prepared, I am - I will do anything you ask, just - please, please, it hurts so _much_."

Ren surveyed the surrounding area, looking for a convenient patch of ground. Should he undress, or not? It would take more time, but he didn't like the idea of coming back to the Finalizer with semen on his clothes. Again. Also, it was getting kind of muggy now. He let go of Spock's throat.

"Strip," he said. "Get on your hands and knees, over there."

There was a flash of relief and lust in the alien's eyes as he nodded and moved to comply - and beneath them, a spike of sadness so sharp that Ren could sense it without even having to try. He ignored it and unclipped his mask, setting it aside with his cowl and gloves following, and once his robe was taken care of and he was wearing only his boots and breeches he rummaged in his discarded bag for condoms and lube. (You never knew when you might find another sex pollen planet, after all.)

Spock's back flexed alluringly as he raised himself up on his elbows, shoulders drawing back to emphasize the lean musculature there. Ren kicked his bare thighs apart a little further before dropping to kneel between them and unlacing the front of his trousers. The other man must have realized that Kylo wasn't going to bother too much with prep, because he uttered a hurried "please - wait" and then slicked up his fingers with his mouth.

The sight of that slim, graceful alien reaching back and fingering himself, coupled with the very efficient work Spock's hands had been doing a few moments before, had got him almost fully hard already, and Kylo finished the job with a few firm, lubed strokes before deciding that said lube would do a quicker job than spit and plucking Spock's wrist away to replace it with his own slicked-up hand.

It was the right decision. Spock's body shivered enticingly as Kylo prepared him, culminating in a jolt when the Knight finally found his prostate (which was not exactly where it should have been in a human, but easy enough to identify once he was there). Despite the small yelp of pain he gave when he added a second finger, he didn't ask him to stop, and Kylo deepened his explorations, wanting to get to the fun part as soon as possible. It wasn't too much longer before Spock glanced back, lips parted, pupils wide, and he seemed momentarily surprised at the sight of Ren's face before managing to utter, "Please. I'm ready."

Without replying, Ren slid the condom over himself and lubed himself up again. The alien's body was hot and eager and, despite his previous attentions, exquisitely tight. Ren felt a deep flush rise on his chest and shoulders as he eased inside him, the movement drawing an extended moan from Spock, who bore back against him to encourage him deeper. Kylo gave him little time to adapt before starting to thrust. If the intrusion hurt at all, Spock's intense and obvious arousal kept him from particularly caring, and that, along with the deep, uninhibited sounds he made as he was relentlessly fucked, was _very_ appealing - Ren idly wondered where he might find more sex-starved Vulcans, decided to ask Spock about that later. 

Figuring that Spock probably needed to come to be order to resolve his _pon farr_ , or whatever he'd called it, he leaned over his body when the moans became particularly intense and reached beneath him, gripping his straining erection and pumping it skilfully as he adjusted his stance to be able to keep pounding into him with the same pace. Sure enough, within a few moments, the alien came with a shout, and Kylo was not long behind as the fluttering clench of Spock's body drew his own orgasm out of him. A deep groan sounded in his throat as he released deep into the other man and tilted his head back, enjoying the rush of calm that came after, the rare and momentary sense that all was right in the galaxy.

After he'd finally ridden out his pleasure, he pulled unceremoniously out of Spock's body and moved to clean up in the river nearby. The man collapsed onto his side, his breathing slowing, his eyes closed. "Did that help you?" Ren asked, when he returned to pick up his clothes. Spock took in a deep breath.

"For now," he said. "Thank you. I - owe you a debt. But - forgive me - I will require your assistance again."

Ren glanced up at the sky, trying to gauge the time. "How long? Until you need me again."

"Several hours. I cannot be certain. Do you have a-"

"I have something to do. I'll be back." If this was going to become an extended session, Ren figured he should probably finish the mission _before_ he took Spock back to his shuttle and pounded another one into him. Spock sat up, looking momentarily fearful, before taking another one of those long, clearing breaths and nodding.

"What is your name?" he asked abruptly. Ren just gave him a look as he pulled on his mask and cowl, and decided, in the end, to say nothing, only strode away through the forest as the alien watched him leave.


End file.
